Talk
by leafyaki
Summary: Lavi hates wasabi, which led to an amused Allen trying to force-feed him badly-made sushi they bought on the train. Allen/Lavi, also suitable for people looking for friendship/gen fics.


**Title**: Talk

**Pairing**: Lavi/Allen

**Prompt**: It's one of those days…

**Summary**: In between Romania and China, Lavi and Allen talk.

**Notes**: Given the little time they had to interact in this period, it was interesting trying to figure out how this can be pairing-ish while being realistic. One of my lighter pieces, hope you enjoy (: Written for sailormac at livejournal.

**Word Count**: 629 words

-

It was a long train ride to Asia, and then an even longer boat ride to get to a place where they could even get a clue of where Cross was.

When Lenalee, Krory, and even Bookman were fast asleep on the train, they would talk.

They kept carefully to lighter topics, like Allen's hobbies, or what Lavi likes to eat. Lavi was horrified to learn that Allen actually enjoys those tilted chair pushups, and that he was upset he couldn't get to do it while they were travelling on the train. Lavi hates wasabi, which led to an amused Allen trying to force-feed him badly-made sushi they bought on the train. Allen mused that at least wasabi hid the taste of the foul fish on those sushi, while Lavi refused to take even a small bite.

On a bridge, while waiting for Lenalee and while Bookman and Krory were enjoying a cup of tea.

Where had Lavi been before? Oh, loads of places, Lavi said, smiling. Romania, India, the United States, Russia, Switzerland…maybe you could go those places one day too, Allen.

Where have you been before? Allen smiled, pondering the question. Mostly around England, he said, grinning as he talked about how they moved from circus to circus, and saying that Lavi's decorating skills sucked, he could do a much better job, he picked up makeup skills from the circus, after all.

In China, just as they were waiting for the boat to be ready.

Cross won't die, Allen said, quietly, while Lavi listened. He's too much of a big-headed idiot to die, and I refuse to believe that he would die.

Lavi laughed. Irresponsible much, eh, to refuse to even call back to Anita or someone, to say he's fine. Such a beauty, and he made her cry, Lavi said.

Allen sighed. He never calls, he probably doesn't even know what the golems around him are for. Entertainment, maybe, or some sort of experiment?

Lavi chuckled. Panda-jiji likes to do that too. He would make me write about silly things, like the weather for the past thirty-one days in, I don't know, Moscow or something. Like I wouldn't remember. All snow, of course. But no, he would make me do the exact temperature. Freezing, it's all.

Allen laughed loudly, and Lavi grinned at hearing the sound. So you do know how to laugh after all, kiddo!

Allen stopped, looking at him, bemused. Lavi continued smiling and patted his head lightly, laughing as Allen batted his hand away and tried to smooth his hair back.

You should laugh more, you know. A small smile as he looked out into the sea. Who knows when this would all end, it's getting kind of depressing.

You, depressed? Allen asked, genuinely shocked.

Lavi gave the tiniest smile. Yeah, me, depressed, indeed. And Allen wanted to take back all his words and remove that horrible smile from Lavi's face.

Lavi suddenly tilted his head back to look up at the sky. Curious, Allen followed his gaze, smiling as he saw the good weather, meaning the first part of their trip should be fairly smooth and fast, god forbid there be any akuma appearing.

One of these days, Lavi suddenly said. Bewildered, Allen turned to him again.

Lavi continued smiling up at the sky, eye far away, looking somewhere into the past. Maybe one of these days, I will be able to tell you some things.

Allen took in his expression, his relaxed posture, his scarf that he never took off billowing in the salty sea breeze. Hearing the shouts for the Exorcists to come on board, the ship is nearly ready for take off.

Yeah…that will be nice. And Allen smiled at him, relieved when Lavi smiled back, warm and reassuring.

---

Comments and reviews highly appreciated (:


End file.
